pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
List of NPCs
' NPCs' are Pokemon that are situated throughout the game in PMU 7 . The player can interact with them by pressing the F key. NPCs in Exbel A *'Ace' - Found in the northern part of Grassroot Town. **Dialogue: "If you want my advice kid. Follow the roads. You'll find some pretty killer places." *'Aroma' - Found in the Delite Plaza. **Dialogue: "Did you know distinct scents have the power to recollect your memories ? If you have a Big Mushroom at hand, Loomy would be pleased to remind you of forgotten moves." B *'Bongo' - Found south of Kangaskhan Storage. **Dialogue: "Call me stingy, but I almost never buy things at the shop. I always find what I need in dungeons. Oh, make sure to BANK OFTEN. Dungeon runs don't always carry the steady beat of a drum." *'Black Belt Ruk '- Found in the Marowak Training Dojo **Dialogue: "You must never give up; that is the key to success!" *'Bulbasaur' - Found at Crossroads. **Dialogue: "Are you new at this exploring business? I am, but I don't know where to start. Maybe Tiny Grotto?" *'Bulby '- Found in Grassroot, in the Bulbasaur house. **Dialogue: "I miss my grandpa... He usually came here to tell stories about the wars he faught in the past, before we moved to Grassroot." *'Buster' - Found near the entrance of Faded Relic **Dialogue: "Aw Yeeah! Water stone got me to a new level. Come at me bro!" C *'Cashew' - Found north of Grassroot. **Dialogue: "I went exploring in some kind of ruins in the west. Accidentally opened up this door with this weird tile thing I found. After that I turned into this... am I still considered top percentage?" *'Caspian' - Found in Grassroot, center of town. Formerly named Town Elder, then Nelipot. **Dialogue: "Welcome to Grassroot Town, I hope you shall find the adventures you seek." *'Croco' - Grassroot Housing Center. **Dialogue: "Who needs a house when I can relax here?" *'Chakupi' - At the Thunderstorm Forest dungeon entrance. **Dialogue: "I only meet Plusle in the Thunderstorm Forest. My friend only meets Minun. I wonder what happens if we go together?" *'Chill Will' - found near the Island Garden entrance at the Beach. **Dialogue: "Sometimes, you just gotta stop and take a breath for once." *'Chimecho' - Runs the Chimecho Assembly. **Dialogue: "Hello!" *'Chupi '- Found at the Thunderstorm Forest Entrance. **Dialogue: "In some dungeons, the Pokemon that appear inside depend on who enters it." D *'Delite '- Found in the Delite Plaza **Dialogue: "Welcome to Delite Plaza. Please, feel free to look around. Puuurr ~" E *'Eevee '- Encountered at the beginning of the game, now found in Grassroot Town. **Dialogue: "Wow this place is lively! It makes me want to explore more!" *'Electivire' - Found in each town, for all 3 regions. He helps you recall moves. **Dialogue: "Hello! I'll help you remember your moves!" F *'Fatso '- Blocks paths, currently blocking the entrance to the Auction house in Delite Plaza. **Dialogue: "Zzzzzz (It doesn't look like it will be moving anytime soon)." *'Fay '- Found in Grassroot, in the Eevee Family House (Eevee house). **Dialogue: "Hi there! I just evolved, don't I look pretty? I can't wait to see what my brother will be!" *'Felicity - '''Owns the Lottery house in Delite Plaza. **Dialogue: "Welcome! Buy a ticket, meow!" G *'Gawky''' - Found near the Faded Relic entrance. **Dialogue: "Gah! Why do I always forget my soothe bell! Good thing this storage statue is near!" *'Grotle '- Found at Crossroads **Dialogue: "I've explored all of the dungeons around Exbel. I heard that there are more dungeons up North, but I hate the cold..." H *'Hype '- Found in the Delite Plaza. **Dialogue: "Ugh, I really want to go outside and do something exciting! Stading here watching my sister shopping for stuff is boooooring!" I J *'Jail Warden' - Found in the Jail Reception area. **Dialogue: "Wahahahaha! We've got this place locked up tight! No one is getting out of here!" K *'Kangaskhan' - Runs the Kangaskhan storage in each region. **Dialogue: "Welcome!" *'Kecleon '- Runs the Kecleon Shop. *'Kurt' - Found in Grassroot, in the Eevee Family House (Eevee house). **Dialogue: "Um hello. Are you friends with the kids or something?" L *'Lark '- Found in Grassroot, in the Totodile house. **Dialogue: "Hey Dude! Feel free to take a dip, but just take care of busness before you do. I live in the thing mate." *'Loomy' - Owns Loomy's Treasure Trade Market *'Leavi '- Found in Grassroot, the Bulbasaur house. **Dialogue: "Hey you! How did you get into my house?! You better have not trampled on any of my flowers on your way in or else we're going to have a problem!" *'Lickylicky '- Runs the item cleansing business. Makes sticky items normal again. **Dialogue: "It'th been a pleathure doing thervithe with you!" *'Licorice' - Near the Jailbreak Tunnel entrance. **Dialogue: "Poor Boss, he got kicked out by the misses. Now we're stuck camping out here with nowhere to go." *'Lloyd' - Found in Grassroot, in the Eevee Family House (Eevee house). **Dialogue: "Ever since my sister evolved, she won't stop bragging about it! It burns me up! I think I'll be a Flareon... ehehe..." *'Lotus' - Found near the Faded Relic entrance. **Dialogue: "He's all talk, but no punch. Unlike my brother, I used a King's Rock when I ventured into the mysterious place up north." *'Lunea' - Found in Grassroot, in the Eevee Family House (Eevee house). **Diologue: "Those eyes of yours - so full of confidence and curiousity... I once had them too, back when I was an explorer. I hope good fortune comes to you dear." M *'Magby '- Found at Crossroads. **Dialogue: "Yeah, I heard that there was another grass sort of dungeon past Grassroot somewhere... but I get lost easily, man." *'Manual '- Found next to the Grassroot Mission Board. **Dialogue: "SEARCH JOB BOARD > ACCESS MENU ESC > FIND JOB LIST > ACCEPT SELECTED JOB TO ACTIVATE. NOTE 1 NEW MISSION PER IN-GAME DAY" *'Marowak Sensei' - Marowak Training Dojo. **Dialogue: "Young grasshopper, I have heard of a mountain far to the East upon which an ancient Dojo rests. They say the potential of those who train there is limitless...though, this is all hearsay, grasshopper." *'Milly' - Inside the Grassroot Inn. **Dialogue: "If you just woke up breathing, congratulations! You have another chance." *'Morfeo '- Outside Grassroot Housing Center. **Dialogue: "Do you think your house looks a bit boring? Try these commands! For any rank: /hounceentrance and /houseroof, for basic changes. With Bronze Rank: /houseshop, /housenotice, /housesound, and /housesign for adding useful tiles in your house. With Silver Rank: /houseweather and /houselight, for adding weather affects and darkness. With Gold Rank: /houseexpand, for making your house bigger, so you have more space for mapping. I hope to see great maps from you." *'Murkrow '- Found at Crossroads. **Dialogue: "Hmph! I never understood the hype behind exploring. Is it really that fun getting yourself hurt?" *'Murkrow' - Found in the Jail Cell. **Dialogue: "Get me out!" N *'Naga/Kubera' - Formerly Arena. *'Navi' - Found in the Southeast corner of Grassroot, near the Triforce Easter Egg. **Dialogue: "Hey listen! This isn't an easter egg or anything!" *'Needles' - Found near the housing center. **Dialogue: "I've heard that Weepinbell has been cutting all of Vileplume's plants at Sour Root Cave. Its Northeast from here. It'll be trouble if you're planning to go there." *'Nuck' - Found in the Faded Relic. **Dialogue: "It is said that whoever can enter the chamber deep within these ruins will be graced with a stronger form." O P *'Pelly'- Found in Grassroot, runs the housing center with Phyllis. **Dialogue: "You can enter a house through the hole in the ground over there!" *'Phyllis '- Found in Grassroot, runs the housing center with Pelly. **Dialogue: "Welcome to the housing center." *'Pillows '- Sleeping next to the Grassroot Inn. **Dialogue: "Naps are good...Sleeping on hay heals...Yaaaawn..." Q R *'Rustle '- Found in Grassroot, in the Cyndaquil house. **Dialogue: "Sigh..my love for Trishian is undeniable. Why can't I capture it in a poetic muse? ... H-hey wait, you weren't listening to me, were you!? D-don' you dare say a word to her!" S *'Sansan' - Found in the Faded Relic. **Dialogue: "See he pattern on the wall? I think there is a pattern like that in a cave in the north." *'Serenity' - Found near the Faded Relic entrance. **Dialogue: "Nothing is softer or more flexible than water, yet nothing can resist it." *'Skit' - Owns Skit's Music Hall. **'Dialogue: "Everyone get on the dance floor now! Bust a move!" *'''Slaking - Found at the Crossroads during the day. **Dialogue: "It bugs me. All those kids fooling around in dungeons... Is that really all they have for entertainment these days?" *'Solros' - Found near the Island Garden entrance. **Dialogue: "If you don't know what patience is, then you have no business taking care of flowers." *'Snake Eyes '- Near the Jailbreak Tunnel entrance. **Dialogue: "Heheh, Aggron is such a numskull. He never notices my Jailbreak pit." *'Snap '- Found in the Grassroot Inn. **Dialogue: "Yeeeah, I don't know if she's being sarcastic or highly optimistic either." *'Sneasel' - found in the Jail Cell. **Dialogue: "You're jailed? I'm planning on escaping." T *'Trickle' - Found in the Delite Plaza. **Dialogue: "Is it even worth buying a Lotto Ticket? I'm not too big on double or nothing." *'Togekiss' - Swaps eggs for chests. **Dialogue: "If you've ever found and egg and don't know what to do with it, we'll be happy to take it in We'll give you a gift for it too!" *'Trishian' - Found in Grassroot, in the Pikachu house. **Dialogue: "Heya! You know, Rustle is trying too hard to be a poet. It really isn't, like, working out for him." *'Trunk' - Found near the Faded Relic entrance. **Dialogue: "I remember playing around when I was a wee lad. Those ancient trees still manage to tower over me. I sometimes wonder what kind of stories they'd tell if they could talk." *'Twitch - '''Found near the Kecleon Shop. **Dialogue: "Everyday is a holiday. I wish Holiday Cave would go by that motto... Oh well, we could always party elsewhere!" U V W *'Wigglytuff''' - Found in the Grassroot Housing Center, he sells guilds to you. **Dialogue: "I see guilds for you and your friendly friends~ 100,000 Poke each~ Don't forget you need to be Master Rank too teehee~" X *'Xatu -' Runs the Xatu Treasure opening Business. **Dialogue: "KWAH" Y Z NPCs in Winden B *'Blue '- Found in Winden Sauna **Dialogue: "Beyond here lies the cave that goes down to the source of this saunas heat" C *'Coney '- Found in Mayors Office **Dialogue: "There arent many of us living here. This place has some pretty harsh weather" I *'Imil' **Dialogue: "I love coming out here! The crisp air, the crashing waves, the magnificent ice structures..." J *'Jamie '- Found in Snowbasin town **Dialogue: "Most of the other inhabitants of this town don't stay outside thinking they will be attacked by Regice, but I know that's just a myth." S *'Sandslash '- Found outside forsaken bunker entrance in winden taiga **Dialogue: "We found these old ruins that seemed to have been cavern in... I dug it out, but when I went inside I just couldnt stay... It felt like something was watching my every move... It is even colder down there than it is in Winden!" *'Sauna Owner '- Found in Winden Sauna **Dialogue: "Welcome to my wonderful sauna, feel free to relax in its warmth" *'Sealy '- Found in Winden Sauna **Dialogue: "The tundra North of there is prone to thin ice and freezing water. Be careful out there" *'Seti '- Found in Winden town hall **Dialogue: "Rumors has it theres a dungeon that wanders the ocean currents, sitting on a drifting iceberg..." T *'Torkin '- Found in Winden town hall **Dialogue: "Come visit the Winden Sauna sometime!" *'Togetic '- Found in Mayors Office **Dialogue: "Hi! Im a nove tutor. If you can find me a Heart Scale, Ill teach someone a move" U *'Ursaring '- Found in Snowbasin town in Winden House **Dialogue: "ZZZzzz... gumble.." W *'Winden mayor '- Found in Mayors Office **Dialogue: "Hooo..." Y *'Yuki '- Found in Mayors Office **Dialogue: "If you use a mobile Orb youll be able to pass through walls" NPCs in Tanren C *'Chikorita' - Found in tanren city plaza, in chikorita´s house. **Dialogue: Welcome to my humble abode, I just love the aroma of flowers every morning. Don´t you dare step on any **If you step in the flowers: *** Hey! I told you not to step on my flowers! ***That chikorita sure is violent. Perahps you ought to be a little more careful Category:Exbel Category:Winden Category:Tanren Category:Lists Category:PMU 6 Category:PMU 7